Stay
by LiveLaughGlee
Summary: The fight was brutal. Neither wanted to look at the other but neither of them had the heart to leave either. Based on the first verse of "Stay, Stay, Stay" but Taylor Swift. ONE SHOT.


"Why would you even _say _that?!" Marley screamed as they entered their tiny apartment off the campus of their university. She threw her keys on the tiny table and stomped towards the bedroom where _she _would sleep tonight while he slept somewhere else. She didn't care where; she just didn't want him around her right now.

"I wasn't thinking." He grumbled in response as if he had said it a billion times already, which he most likely had.

She turned around in a fury as the words he had been repeating all night rang though her ears again. It was a lame excuse but she knew his words had truth in them. He didn't really ever think things through. He was just like that. Fun now. Think later.

She almost forgave him too because he truly looked remorseful and tired of the argument, but at the same time she could see the fire burning in his eyes almost daring her to carry it on.

"I don't get why you're making it such a big deal!" He shouted as the silence started to get the best of him. He watched as her eyes narrowed into a glare that would have killed him if he wasn't just as pissed at her as she was at him. "You're overreacting!"

"I'm overreacting!?" She screamed making him flinch slightly.

"You _**always**_ overreact." He yelled in return trying his best to avoid using profanities while addressing her. It was getting harder and harder though.

Her phone rang, interrupting the two and causing their minds to drift to other things. He was only trying to be nice, nothing more, and he just wanted her to see that. She, on the other hand, was focusing on the fact that this was the seventeenth phone call she had received in the past hour and it was most likely about the same thing.

"This is the _hundredth _call since we left that fucking party!" She yelled grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"And there you go exaggerating every little fucking thing.."

She looked down at her ringing phone and threw it towards his head. It came dangerously close to his forehead but he quickly moved out of the way, shocked that she'd result to throwing things at him. Shocked with herself as well, she turned and slammed the bedroom door. "Just leave!"

As she leaned against the back of the bedroom door, she slid down it, only crying once her butt hit the floor. She wasn't sure why she got so mad at things like this. He really didn't even do anything wrong except compliment a girl who was pretty much raping him with her eyes. Marley growled at the memory before she heard the front door slam shut.

She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay there and fight for her to open the door up; to beg her for forgiveness.

_Can you blame him?_ She thought to herself. _You told him to leave. _

As she thought about the day's events, she found herself drifting off into a restless slumber. And before she knew it, she was overtaken by dreams in which Ryder wasn't mad at her.

The next morning, she woke up with the overwhelming desire to make everything right. Her mom had always told her not to just forget about a fight but to stay up and work it out. So she stood up from her spot on the floor, cursing herself for not moving over to the bed last night when she had the chance.

She put on a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt she had gotten from the mall a couple days ago. Opening, the door slowly she peeked her head through the crack hoping that maybe he'd be in the kitchen or something. But he wasn't.

He wasn't there.

She started walking towards the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before she heard something move to her left. It scared the shit out of her but as she turned towards the source, she saw Ryder laying on the couch looking up at her.

Why hadn't she looked towards the couch? Why did she automatically think he'd be in the kitchen?

She wanted to laugh at herself but she refrained. He looked tired and she was sure she did too. Sleeping on the floor does that to a person she supposed. But still, her heart sank at the sight of him.

"We need to talk." She had meant it to come out strong but instead it ended up sounding more like a whisper. He nodded his head and stood up from his laying position on the couch.

"Give me two seconds." He mumbled, before walking into the bedroom that she had just come out of. Taking the time to make herself breakfast, she grabbed four pieces of bread and shoved them into the double toaster her mom had gotten her when she moved in here with Ryder.

The bedroom door opened and she turned away from the toaster long enough to see him standing there in his high school football helmet. He clapped his hands together and nodded his head. "Alright. Let's talk."

She wasn't sure how long it actually was but she felt as if she'd laughed for hours as he stood there waiting for her to say something. Eventually, he started to laugh along, crossing the room to pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair as soon as she calmed down a little bit. "I can go if you want but.."

"Stay." She whispered, inhaling his scent one last time before he pulled away. She started laughing again at the sight of him in a football helmet.

"What?"

"I said stay." She answered, pulling the toast out of the toaster.

He grabbed a piece of toast and put it in his mouth before reaching into the depth of his pocket and pulling out her phone. "I believe this belongs to you."

She smiled as she took it out his hand. "Sorry about that."

"You're lucky you're hand eye coordination sucks or that would've hit me." He joked, winking at her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I think you're the lucky one." She smirked up at him as he shook his head lightly.

He thought for a second before smiling and nodding his head at her words. "Yep. I'm lucky I have you."

She blushed at his words and hid her face in his chest, trying her best to not to freak out and embarrass herself.

"Shut up." She grumbled as she felt him chuckle.

Digging her face farther into his chest, she smiled to herself. It didn't take her too long to realize that she was so lucky that he was standing right there in front of her. Any other guy would have left her by now but he stayed and she found herself loving him more and more for it.

Now she just had to make sure he stayed forever because that's all she wanted in life: for him to _stay_.

**Not my best story but I wanted to write it ever since I heard the song for the first time. It's literally one of my favorite songs because it's so adorable. :) **


End file.
